König Eomer von Rohan
by Nymphi
Summary: Meine Version von der Begegnung zwischen Eomer und Lothiriel. Viel Spass!


**König Eomer von Rohan**

Der Krieg, die grosse Schlacht um Mittelerde war vorbei, am Ende des dritten Zeitalters. Die Rohirim ritten mit gemischten Gefühlen zurück nach Rohan. An der Spitze wurde der gefallene König Théoden getragen, es war seine letzte Reise. Viele weinten stumm, er war ein guter König und hat sich grosse Ehre und Ruhm in der letzten Schlacht auf den Pelennorfeldern erkämpft. Nun war Eomer der König von Rohan und die Reiter und alle anderen Menschen von Rohan waren froh darum. Eomer war ein mutiger und gerechter Mann und sein Volk fühlte sich ihm immer nah, sie fühlten sich sicher mit ihm. Viele schmerzte es zu sehen, dass seine Schwester Eowyn von Rohan weg ging nach Ithilien um sich mit dem Feldmarshal von Gondor dem Herr Faramir zu vermählen. Gleichzeitig freute es sie, den der Herr Faramir war ein hochangesehener Mann und gut Freund mit dem König von Gondor, dem Erben des Thron der Menschen, dem Herrn Aragorn. Auch Eomer war ein guter Freund von ihm und deshalb waren alle Menschen in Mittelerde froh, denn das vierte Zeitalter brach heran und es würde endlich Frieden geben.

Plötzlich ging es nur langsam vorwärts, der Weg wurde schmaler, überall wuchsen Bäume, das Land war grün, grüner als es sein sollte nach so einem Krieg. Ein zweiter Frühling war ausgebrochen. Was vorher verbrannt war, ist jetzt grün und fruchtbar. Da jubelten die Menschen, den sogar das Land schien sich zu freuen und zu jubeln. Langsam ritten sie weiter, Eowyn sah den erstaunten Blick ihres Bruders, der besorgt umher sah. „Du musst vertrauen, hier sind keine bösen Mächte am Werk" sagte sie zu ihm. Sein Gesicht entspannte sich ein wenig. „Du hast wahrscheinlich recht liebe Schwester, doch muss hier Zauberei im Spiel sein, den normal ist es nicht". „Stopp". „Herr Eomer, hier geht der Weg nicht weiter, der Wald ist zu dicht" rief Gamling von vorne, der ein wenig voraus geritten war um den Weg zu erkunden.

„Guten Tag meine Herren" wurden sie auf einmal von zwischen den Bäumen begrüsst. „Entschuldigt bitte, wir sind dabei der Natur zu helfen sich zu entfalten, wurde sie doch lange Jahre durch die giftige Luft und den schwarzen Wolken aus Mordor daran gehindert" sprach eine liebliche Stimme und dann kam eine junge Frau und mit ihr vier Elben und zwei Menschen aus Dol Amroth. Eomer und Eowyn stiegen von den Pferden und stellten sich vor. „Es freut uns sehr sie kennen zu lernen. Mein Name ist Lothliriel, Tochter von Fürst Imrahil. Das sind Glowindel und Sirlia aus Bruchthal. Ramindel und Lorià aus Lothlorien. Meine beiden Brüder Ravin und Roven". Die Rohirim staunten. Der Wiederaufbau hatte also schon begonnen. Roven wandte sich an Eomer. „Kein schwarz verbranntes Land soll der bevorstehenden Krönung und Hochzeit von Herrn Aragorn und Frau Arwen als HIntergrund dienen. Der neue Weg nach Rohan führt an den Bäumen entlang und dann weiter unten zu euch nach Hause, gehet in Frieden und kehret zurück in Staunen". Danach ritten die Rohirim heimwärts auf einem angenehmen Pfad und freuten sich auf die Heimat und ihre Familien.

Roven sah zu seiner Schwester und sah ihre roten Wangen und der abwesende verträumte Blick. Ravin schubste ihn an und grinste, dann machten sie sich wieder an die Arbeit. Sie hatten noch viel zu tun und mussten noch viele Helfer unterweisen, die später am Tag noch zu ihnen stossen würden. Die Kinder von Fürst Imrahil hatten ein wenig Elbenblut, ein wenig Zaubererblut und viel von ihrem Vater, der von einer starken Linie der Menschen von Numenor abstammte. Deshalb hatten sie eine besondere Bindung zur Natur und verstanden sich gut mit den Tieren und dem Wasser.

Der grosse Tag war da, der Beginn des vierten Zeitalters, die Krönung und die Hochzeit von Herrn Aragorn, dem grossen König der Menschen, in dem die Stärke und das Aussehen von Elendil wiedererwacht war und Arwen, der schönen Tochter von Elrond, in ihr war das Antlitz von Luthien wiedergeboren. Viele Menschen, Elben und Zwergen kamen an diesem Tag zusammen. Minas Tirith war wieder lebendig wie schon lange nicht mehr. Es wurde gesungen, getanzt und gestaunt. Überall waren Dekorationen von schönen Tüchern und Blumen und der Nebel und die Wolken von Mordor waren verschwunden.

Eowyn traf auf ihren Faramir und sie tanzten und lachten miteinander, was Eomer ein wenig traurig machte, den bald hiess es Abschied nehmen von seiner geliebten Schwester, die immer an seiner Seite war. Er erhob sich und ging zu Gimli dem Zwerg, die beiden waren Freunde geworden, obwohl sich Eomer für den Abendstern und Gimli sich für den Morgenstern entschieden hatte. Bei Gimli stand eine schöne junge Frau mit langen wellenden braunen Haaren, ihre schmale Gestalt strahlte Stärke und Zerbrechlichkeit gleichzeitig aus. Ihr Lachen erklang hell und fröhlich und als sie sich umdrehte, blickte Eomer in die schönen Augen von Lothliriel und er verbeugte sich. Sie lächelte und beantwortete seine Begrüssung mit einem Knicks. „Sehr schön Eomer, mit dir wollte ich noch über die Höhlen von Helms Klamm sprechen, aber zuerst solltest du Frau Lothliriel die Ehre erweisen und mit ihr tanzen, dafür bin ich nicht geeignet" brummte Gimli in seinen Bart. Eomer streckte seine Hand aus und als Lothliriel ihre Hand in die seine legte, durchfuhr die beiden ein Schaudern und von da an liessen sie sich nicht mehr los.

**Ende**

3


End file.
